Secret Circle: A New World
by RileyGoode
Summary: a whole new start for Cassie. what is she going to find out about herself and her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hope you like the story**

**Story Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters.**

My new home!

I climbed out of my car and looked at the house in front of me. It was beautiful. I stood and looked at it until my grandma came out of the door and walked down the path to see me, I walked forwards and met her half way. We didn't say anything she just gave me a hug and when she pulled back she finally said

"It's lovely to see you again dear, but it's under the most awful circumstances"

"It's good to see you to grandma" I replied with a sad smile. She hugged me again and we pulled away when I heard the gate to the garden open. I turned around and there were five kids, well teens they looked to be the same age as me.

"Hi Mrs Howard" the girl at the front said to my grandma

"Hello Diana, it's nice to see you" my grandma replied

"It is good to see you too, we came to tell you that we are sorry for your loss" she said, she sounded sad but she had never known my mother

"Thank you, that's very kind of you all. Oh how silly of me, this is my granddaughter, Cassie she's going to be living here"

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

"Yeh you too"

There was a mummer of hellos from the group of people behind Diana

"No offence but who are you guys?" I questioned

"Oh this is Adam, Faye, Melissa, Nick and I'm Diana, our parents were friends with your mum when they were our age" she said while pointing to the others in her group. It was silent for about a minute before my grandma spoke

"Well I'm just about to put some hot cocoa on would you like to join us?" Directing the question at Diana and the others

"We would love to join you" Diana replied enthusiastically. The five of them walked towards the house while I walked back to my car, I went to the driver's side,

"Cassie are you going somewhere?" I heard my grandma call out, so I grabbed my small bag of belongings that had been saved from the fire, closed the door and walked back round to the garden

"No grandma I was just getting my stuff"

"Oh okay dear, if you want to put that up in your room. I'll go and make the cocoa"

"Ok grandma" I walked up the stairs to my new room. I had been my mothers. When Diana had said that my mum had been friends with their parents, I knew. I knew that they were supposed to be my circle, like their parents and my mum and dad were. But do they know that they are witches? I don't know. I sat in my room clueless for a minute when I remembered a spell that my mum had taught me a few weeks ago, it would make my hearing better. I quickly said the spell (think of words for spell) and all of a sudden I could hear what was being said down stairs in the living room

"Do you think that she knows?" One of the girls asked

"I don't know Melissa, she could but probably not seen as our parents hid it from us then if sure that her mum hid it from her" said Diana

"Diana's right" one of the guys said. Everything was silent for a moment, it was broken by the voice of the other boy

"Do you guys feel that? That energy?"

"Yeh it's like the energy that we feel when we do magic, Adam"

"It could be Cassie..."

I didn't hear the rest of the comment as I stopped the spell and walked down to the living room, my grandma came in at the same time as I did

"Did you find your room easily?"

"Yeh, I just have loads of memories in that room with mum" I said sadly

"Oh of course. Well here's your hot cocoa" grandma replied while handing me a cup. I smiled at her

"Thanks grandma"

"Thanks Mrs Howard" said everyone else in the room

"No problem dears"

We sat and talked for about half an hour. I needed to unpack my bag so I stood up and started to walk out of the room when I heard my grandma ask

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to go and unpack my stuff"

"Oh okay"

I turned around when Diana called out

"Would you like some help?"

"Yeh sure"

So we both walked up the stairs. We talked about school and my old life after we had finished unpacking. We had been talking for about an hour when Faye and Melissa knocked on my door.

"So Diana have you asked?"

"No Faye I haven't"

"Well you should before someone else does"

"Asked who what?"

"Well we were all wondering wither you knew that your parents and ours were all...um..."

"Witches?" I cut her off

"Yeh and that we are also..."

"Witches" I cut her off again "Yeh I know my mum told me when I was 6, she had been teaching me all sorts of spells." At that moment the two boys turned up

"Hey guys"

"Hi"

"So you know that we are witches" asked Nick

"Yep, and some spells"

"So was the energy that we felt from you?" asked Adam

"Yeh I was listening to you guys talking"

"Why?"

"I wanted to know if you guys knew that you were witches"

"Why didn't you just ask us?"

"'Cause my mum told me that your parents were hiding it from you and that she didn't agree, which is why she told me."

"Oh ok" right then my grandma shouted up the stairs

"Diana that was your father you and the others are to go home now, but your welcome to come back tomorrow"

"Yeh we will be back, well I will 'cause me and Cassie are going to go shopping together"

"Oh ok so I'll see you tomorrow the Diana. What about the rest of you?"

"I'm working" said Adam

"Me and Melissa are having a movie day" said Faye

"I'm busy" replied Nick

"Oh well bye"

"Bye Mrs Howard"

We walked to the door after saying bye to my grandma.

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow Diana"

"Yeh see you later" replied Diana

"Bye Cassie" shouted the rest of the group. I closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to see my grandma

"Grandma did mum tell you that she told me that we were witches?"

"Yes dear she told me, she also told me that I am to continue your training"

"Oh okay we can train on Monday if I don't arrange to go out with Diana again"

"Okay then dear, I take it that you've eaten?"

"Yeh I grabbed something on my way here"

"Okay then dear I'll see you in the morning"

"See you in the morning grandma"

With that I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and closed it behind my I looked out of the window and I saw another room in the house next door but the light was off so I knew that no one was in so I didn't bother to walk over and close the curtains. I got changed walked over to the window and standing in the window was a shirtless Nick I gave a quick wave that he returned then closed the curtains and got into my bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

**Should I Continue?**


	2. AN: READ!

will update soon but my laptop has broken :'( . searching for a new one but untill then i wont be able to update. thankfully my dad has managed to recover what i had already on my laptop so chapter is already half done :D

xxx :D

Riley


	3. Poll

Go to my profile and vote for the 2 stories I should finish first on the poll

xxx :D

Riley


End file.
